Sacrifice
by white pedal
Summary: Ryou makes a dramatic decision that will make his father regret everything he did for neglecting his only surviving child and family. Ryou/OC Creampuffshipping


_I've been working on my OC'S for a long time, and I've been reading some Ryou fics with his father and I must say, Some people made him to be "quite the character" and it gave me the idea:)_

_I don't own Yugioh or its characters, except my OC_

* * *

Robert Bakura had finally returned to Domino city. He spent the last six months in the Sahara and was looking forward to get home and start his report on the artifacts he found in the jungle and then turn in for the night. The taxi stopped in front of the apartment and he got out.

He looks up at the tall building and froze. He remembered that he wasn't the only one in the apartment, there was also someone in there he shared the complex with and he was not looking forward to seeing again.

His son, Ryou Bakura.

He couldn't stand to look at the boy. He couldn't look at him one bit, he looked too much like his late wife. Just couldn't look at him, it was too painful as he is constantly reminded of what he lost ten years ago. Knowing his wife Kammi and his daughter Amane won't be in that apartment he would have to see the reminder of what he lost, Ryou has Kammi's white hair, dark brown eyes and her smile.

It made him sick just thinking about it.

He shook as he stood in front of his door. Not sure if he should open it, for behind the door was the source of his pain. But he had a project to do and couldn't waste anytime, Robert opened the door and was prepared to rush into his office and lock the door behind him before Ryou would notice he came home.

When entered the apartment however, he was shocked at what he saw. He saw his seventeen year old son in the living room with two packed suit cases on each of his side, and what surprised Robert the most was that beside Ryou with the suit cases was a girl the same age as Ryou who had wavy raven black hair with a pink bow in it. She was holding onto his arm and looked at Rober with a mixture of nervousness and determination.

"Hello father." Ryou says.

Rober shuts the door behind him "Ryou, what is the meaning of this?" Robert demanded "Why are there suit cases in here?"

Ryou looks at the girl with worry, but she touches his face and smiled at him. He relaxed and smiled back at her.

"Well, aren't you going to explain what's going on here young man? And who is this girl?"

Ryou looks back at his father and got off from the sofa "Father, this is Daiana. She's my girlfriend."

Robert was shocked "Girlfriend?"

Daiana got up and bowed to Robert in respect "It's nice to meet you sir," she says "My name is Daiana Wethers."

"Daiana and I have been seeing each other for a while," Ryou was starting to get nervous as he knew his father would be furious about he is about to say next "And...six months ago..she moved in with me in the apartment."

Robert's jaw dropped when he heard his son say that. He felt his temper increase from the anger he felt from what his son did behind his back for months.

"She was living here in our apartment for six months! And you didn't have the decency to tell me months ago!?"

"But father you-"

"Don't even try to make excuses young man, I'll tell you this right now there will be serious consequences on your part for this!"

Daiana stepped forward and pleaded "Mr. Bakura please! Don't punish Ryou for this, I lost my home months ago and he offered for me to stay here. He took me in from the goodness of his heart and he did try to call you and tell you about me. I love your son very much and he would never keep this from you. "

"And I tried to call you and let you know she was with me, I thought I left you a message didn't you get it?" Ryou said.

Ryou calling was the reason why he didn't pick up. He never answered his sons calls or hears his messages, but he was too angry to realize the logic of him neglecting his son's messages and was more focused on the fact that Ryou had a girl living with him for months in his apartment.

"I don't care Ryou!" Ryou startled backwards and Daiana followed, Robert looks at Daiana "Young lady, do your parents know that you are living here with my son?"

Daiana looked away with a frown on her face.

"Well," Daiana starts shyly "You see Mr. Bakura ,my mother passed away from a horrible disease and there was no one else to take me in when I lost my home. When Ryou found out he insisted that I live with him until I got up on my feet."

Robert looks at Daiana dumbfounded "Well where is your father?"

Daiana fell silent. Bringing up the topic about her father was something Daiana is extremely uncomfortable with, then again bringing up that your father is a drunk who abused your mother in your childhood was something no one wants to talk about. And the fact that after her mother filed for a divorce when she was eight she also filed a restraining order against the man, so living with him is not an option.

This isn't about her though, this is about her boyfriend and his well being.

"Father stop it!" Ryou spoke out "She had no where else to go! And I didn't want her to live on the streets so I took her in!"

"Oh that so!?" Robert says sharply "How can you disrespect me like this!? The fact that you let this harlet live here for six months is infuriating as it is!"

Daiana gasped by the mans words, Ryou however became furious.

"How dare you call her a harlet!" Ryou exclaimed "I wanted to introduce you to her and tell you what was going on, and for disrespecting her like by calling her such a vile name you are going too far!"

"Enough of this! I want you to throw this girl out of my apartment this instant! And I forbid you to ever see her again-"

"ENOUGH!" Ryou shouted.

Robert was taken back by his sons sudden outburst. Daiana was on the verge of tears from the conflict, she saw the pain in Ryou's eyes for his fathers actions and it was breaking her heart that her boyfriend had to live with this conflict for years.

Ryou looks up at his father "For years after mother and Amane passed away you did nothing but push me away! You think you were the only one who was in pain when they died!?" Ryou's eyes began to water "You didn't just lose a wife and daughter all those years ago father, I lost a mother and a sister in the process! And when you started to leave me alone for months on end I felt my family was completely destroyed!"

Robert was silent.

"I know you leave me on purpose because I look just like mother! You can't stand to look at me because I am a reminder of the woman you loved and a constant reminder that she's not here anymore!" Ryou started crying "Don't you think I feel like that everyday? When I look at you I see Amane, but I don't push you away because not only do I see her in you I feel like in a way she is still here with us. Even though she's gone I feel like she still lives on. All I wanted is to be with you father...but if our relationship is always going to be this toxic than maybe we shouldn't speak to each other anymore!"

Robert's jaw tightened while Daiana gave Ryou a sad look.

Robert clenched his fists and his teeth and started marching towards Ryou, Daiana became alarmed.

"How dare you bring your mother and sister into this! This is about you bringing a slut into our house!" Robert exclaimed.

Ryou looked at his father darkly "Well that's the cold truth father, their deaths are the reason our relationship is falling apart and why you never speak to me! And I told you to not call my girlfriend such vile names!"

"Silence!" Robert shouted.

Robert brought his arm up and swiped it at Ryou.

CRACK!

Ryou was horrified as he saw Daiana on the ground holding her cheek. Robert was shocked at what he did and stood back, Daiana looks up at Robert with teary eyes but was glaring darkly at the older Bakura

"I am so sor-" Robert was cut off when he was suddenly punched to the ground.

When Robert looked up he saw Ryou with his fist shut and he clenched his teeth with his usually innocent eyes were wide and his iris's were small. Robert was horrified of his son's wrath.

"How dare you strike Daiana! How can you be so barbaric!?" Ryou exclaimed furiously.

Robert was shell shocked. Normally Ryou is a quiet boy who doesn't talk much to anybody, now he has become the scariest person in the room.

Ryou went to Daiana's side "Daiana are you alright? I am so sorry!" Ryou said as he helped Daiana up.

Daiana looks at Ryou with a half smile since her red cheek was still sore "I'm fine Ryou, please don't worry." Daiana turned her direction to Robert and her face darkened.

Robert got up "I didn't mean to strike you-"

"But you were going to hit your son!" Daiana exclaimed "I got in the way to protect him! How can you be so cruel!?" Daiana had tears falling down her face "You lost your wife and daughter already, don't you realize you are in the verge of losing your son next from what you're doing? Can't you see what you are throwing away! I know it's painful to lose someone you love, I lost my mother and I felt like my whole world crumbled. But when Ryou came into my life that all changed and now I can face the world head on, and don't you see that a part of your wife is in Ryou? Even though she isn't here or your daughter you still have your son who has his mother and sister in him!"

Robert couldn't say anything and just turned his head "You wouldn't understand." That was all he could say.

Ryou had enough and went to grab the two suit cases "Well I do. I can see now there is nothing left for me here."

Robert looks at his son "What do you mean? And you still haven't told me about the suit cases."

Ryou looks at Daiana with a sad look. They both nodded and look back at Robert.

"Father, over the last few months Daiana lived with me they were the happiest times of my life. I was no longer alone, I have someone to come home to, talk to, take care of me and who I can take care of. I love Daiana with every fibre of my being and since we don't want to burden you and live in your apartment, we looked for a new apartment complex."

Robert started to turn wide wide "Ryou,.. are you saying?"

Ryou nodded "Yes, we are moving out. And believe it would be best if we never have contact ever again."

Robert felt his whole body go numb and he went blank. He snapped out of it and was mortified.

"You're leaving me!? You can't you are still a minor!"

"We pulled some strings and we are about to move in. I realize that our relationship is beyond repair and seeing how I am a constant reminder of what you lost, I feel that it would be better for the both of us to cut ties."

Robert was starting to feel ill. His rage from before was starting to disappear and he was beginning to feel fear, and to his surprise.

Sadness.

"Ryou please!" Robert started pleading "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper!" Robert sighed "It's true, I did push you away because of Kammi and Amane. But what else was I to do? I lost half of my family and knowing that when I came home your mother won't be there to greet me with a hug and kiss like she used to, and Amane won't be there to tell me how school was. I lost everything Ryou, don't you see that?"

Ryou shook his head "I did, but do you know how I felt? When you're gone I always come home to an empty apartment, knowing that you're gone and mother and Amane are not here with us anymore I was always lonely."

For years Ryou was in pain from his mother and sister's death, and his fathers neglect only made it worse. And the only company he had was his yami, which was not the best for him on the count his dark side tried to destroy the world and the pharaoh, everything was dark for Ryou ever since.

Ryou took Daiana's hand and looked at her with soft eyes "But after meeting Daiana everything changed for the better. I finally had someone to come home to, talk to about our day at school and for the first time in my life, I felt loved and I can finally give my love back to someone." Ryou looks at his father with a stern look.

"And I realize now that you are still not over the pain of losing mother and Amane. And seeing that I'm the cause of your pain I know the truth now is that we can never have a relationship, when you returned I was hoping to talk to you and give you one final chance for us to have a relationship."

Ryou looks at Daiana and touches her slightly red cheek, he turns back at him "But after what you just did tonight and all those horrible things you said. It's too late."

Robert felt the color drain from his face from Ryou's words. Years of neglecting his son were starting to come back to him and he was starting to feel a heavy amount of regret, he started to realize that he made a horrible mistake by leaving Ryou and not speak to him. He lost his wife and daughter yes, but Daiana was right he still had Ryou who had a piece of his mother in him and well as his daughter, he should have been grateful that he at least had one child who still alive and well.

He let his misery get the better of him and now he has lost his son. Ryou started to walk towards the door with the bags with Daiana following him, Robert panicked and blocked the door.

"Ryou stop! Don't leave! We can work things out!" Robert begged.

Ryou looked at his father with sad eyes "Like I said father, it's too late. Ten years of you leaving me alone to fend for myself has caused to much strain for it to be mended, you don't want to look at me or talk to me. I'm terribly sorry but the damage is done."

Robert violently shook his head "No! You're not going anywhere!"

Ryou narrowed his eyes "Father, I won't ask you again, move away from the door."

Robert started to have tears falling from his eyes and his glasses were starting to fog. His body was trembling and was breathing heavily.

"So...this is it?" Robert says "You're leaving me? Leaving what's left of our family?"

Ryou just simply says "That's what you did."

Robert's tears continued to flow and it wasn't long until the man collapsed to the ground away from his son's path. He continued sobbing while Ryou looked at his father.

"Know this father, I never judged you and I never stopped loving you. Not until tonight."

Ryou made it clear now the relationship between himself and his father was over. Ryou took Daiana's hand and they walked out the door, after the door was shut Robert continued to cry. His family was finally destroyed. And he had no one to blame, but himself.

* * *

Ryou and Daiana stopped at the park and sat on the bench. Ryou was still worried abou Daiana after his father struck her and started examining her face.

"Ryou I'm okay now, you don't need to check my face." Daiana says assuring her boyfriend.

Ryou was still flustered and continued to check "But your face was completely red after my father struck you! I want to make sure he didn't cause you to have internal bleeding."

Daiana grabbed his hands and held them, she smiled "Ryou, I'm fine believe me."

Ryou sighed and smiles at her "Alright if you say so Daiana," Ryou frowned suddenly "But I deeply apologize for what he did to you and for calling you a harlet."

Daiana shook her head "I didn't want him to hurt you, and I didn't care what he called me. What upset me is that he wasn't willing to listen to you or ask you anything."

Ryou looked down "I wanted to give him one final chance to be my father and have a relationship with him. I wanted to show him that even though my mother and sister were gone we still had each other, all I wanted was for us to be a family again like we used to before the accident." Ryou looks up.

"But seeing how unstable he is and what did to you that was intentional for me, our family is already destroyed."

It broke Ryou's heart that he couldn't get his father to listen to him or explain to him about Daiana's situation. Robert became strict with Ryou after the death of Kammi and Amane, when Robert returns home he expected Ryou to stay out of his way and not to disturb him. It wasn't until Ryou was older when he realized it was an excuse not to look at him.

Daiana puts her hand on his cheek with a sad look "Ryou, I am so sorry that things didn't work for you and your dad. I know how much you wanted to fix things between you two, but seeing your dad being that way..."

Ryou took her hand and he kissed it, making Daiana blush.

"Don't apologize for it, there was nothing we could of done. At least I tried right?" Ryou smiled, he suddenly started to cry.

Daiana blinked "Why are you crying?"

Ryou hugged Daiana tightly "Because even though I don't have my father anymore, I have you now. Thank you for coming into my life and standing by me, if I haven't met you I wouldn't know what I would do. You became my family Daiana, my light, my heart." Ryou continued to cry.

Daiana had tears prickling in her eyes as well and hugged him back "I should be thanking you, you took me in and you became my family to after my mother died. You became my sunshine."

Ryou sniffed "I love you."

Daiana says back "I love you to Ryou."

From the distance of the park, two figures were watching them from on top of a tree. Thief Bakura and Delilah were watching their other halves having their moment, Bakura smirked.

"So, my old half has finally stood up for himself. About time." He said as he leaned again the tree with his arms behind his head.

Delilah smiled "Ryou and Daiana are really strong people. I always knew Daiana had the potential to be tough when everything is rocky, but to see Ryou fight back against his father when he struck her really surprised me."

Bakura looks at Delilah with a raised eyebrow " You didn't have any faith in my other half Delilah?"

Delilah shook her head "No, he seemed too sweet for my taste to even consider fighting back. But seeing that he defended Daiana's honor, he's earned my respect as a man."

"What am I? Chop liver?" Bakura asks as he moves closer to Delilah.

He pulls her close and puts her in his red robe, he looks at her with a soft gaze.

"I don't want you catching a cold now." He says softly.

Delilah gave Bakura a smirk and she nuzzled against him "Aren't you sweet."

Bakura and Delilah look at Ryou and Daiana gazing at the stars.

"When should we get back to the apartment?" Delilah asks Bakura.

He looks at her "What's the rush? It's lovely tonight isn't it? Why don't we do a little star gazing for a while?"

For the rest of the night, Delilah laid against Bakura's chest looking at the stars while Ryou and Daiana did the same.

* * *

_Please R&R:)_


End file.
